Gumball Watches the TV
Gumball Watches the TV are three various shorts published in the DJM's YouTube Channel. The two videos are made for April Fools and the third one was just a crazy compilation, which LittleRainySeasons refer as "REALLY REAL". Overview Gumball decided to turn on the TV and see what's in. Unfortunately, there's no signal so he has to wait. After waiting for a couple of minutes, the TV has a special surprise for him. Cast LittleRainySeasons as Gumball Gallery Script Original Script Gumball: Lemme see what's on TV today. footage of TV static Gumball: Aw, no channel? Nevermind. I'll just wait for it to return. to the static, then Gumball, repeats at least 4 times then footage is accompanied with TFH's creepy sound Gumball: startled moans can be heard in the static Gumball: startled get intense then a creepy picture briefly shows up. Black screen for 5 seconds Trivia * The drawing used for Gumball watching in the couch was a reused drawing made for an unfinished short, which was Gumball buying a product after he saw an advertisement in the shopping channel on TV, * Originally, on March 29, LittleRainySeasons posted a video that ACTUALLY featured Rickroll. Unfortunately, the video was immediately took down because of copyright. After that, she replaced it with the Blemonade scarer (which she found a bit lame). The Rickroll video can be found in the gallery. * The BillRoll April Fools was originally to be a full song, but since Miggy7215 won't do Bill as he was busy, it was shortened. * The BillRoll segment was reused in the "REALLY REAL" short. * Another parody used in the same short was the duckroll. The meme first appeared in the internet before Rickroll. * The "REALLY REAL" short's working title is Crazy Video. * LittleRainySeasons got the idea of that short after seeing B-52's Rock Lobster music video. * The Microsoft David segment in the "REALLY REAL" short was taken from an unreleased Star Talk Season 2 episode. * The segment where Gumball dances in the "REALLY REAL" short was sped up (including the voice). * Here's all of the clips featured in the "REALLY REAL" episode: ** A video of a plunger stuck to the bathroom ceiling and falling down, while LittleRainySeasons was giggling in the background (slightly edited). ** A sped up clip taken from the eleventh episode of Gumball Central season 2. ** The Gumball scream part taken from the first episode of Gumball Central season 3. ** A video of a Humpty Dumpty plush falling down with a voice dubbed as a joke. ** A dubbed version of the dance scene of the short, Cursed Feet. ** The time-machine part of the third episode of the DJM News minus the laugh tracks. ** A slowed down version of the useless part in the eighth episode of Star Butterfly Plush Adventures. ** The Blemon scarer from the April Fool's version of the episode. ** A clip of Uncha laughing from the ninth episode of DJM News. ** A clip of the short, A Little Play Created By the Buggs (in colorized version). ** A short clip where Star shows off her ringtone. ** An edited clip from the short, Hyperness. ** An edited clip of Microsoft David from an unreleased Star Talk Season 2 episode. ** A video of a puppet whale consuming a plush tarsier with a crowd cheering dubbed in the clip. ** A trimmed clip of the Billroll video. ** A video of plush Jake farting at Finn's face. ** DJM's version of the classic Duckroll. ** A short compilation of PMG videos where something explodes on the faces of the characters before they have the chance to say the full F-word. ** The intro clip of the scrapped Gumball Scream remix LittleRainySeasons made. ** A clip from the seventh episode of DJM News. Category:Shorts